


[完结]拆拆小跑车之储藏间play（消红）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 消红, 消防车, 红色警报
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]拆拆小跑车之储藏间play（消红）

9 消红

红警拼命压抑着自己的发声器，尽量让机体伏低。他趴在消防车的肩甲上，咬着嘴唇，抱着消防车的头雕，小幅度地晃动着自己的机体。“消防车，别……”  
“小点声哦，外面可是有人呢。”消防车一面笑着，一面抚摸着红警的后颈，轻轻地舔咬他的接收器。  
红警的面甲急速升温，机体的力量好像一瞬间被抽干了似的。  
“因为你的样子太可爱，使我忍不住了。”消防车轻轻咬着红警脖颈处的线路，用热情的口吻说。风扇吹出的循环喷在红警的机体上。“你也想要了吧，不是已经把这里弄得湿湿了吗？”  
右手搂住红警纤细的腰肢，左手伸进对接面板里，熟练地找到保护叶。分开那两片小小的软糯，把手指伸进去，轻轻地揉搓。里面已经流出了润滑液，消防车的手湿的一塌糊涂。  
“不要……”红警开始小声地哭泣。  
“不要什么？”  
“快点把手拿出去啊……”  
“可是这里在吸着我的手指呢，红警，你的接口可不会撒谎……”  
从保护叶里摸到微微突起的节点，使红警扭动的机体无力地倚靠在消防车身上，消防车用手拉起他的下颚时，红警好像已经呼吸困难地闭上了光学镜。消防车咬上那双因为不安和羞耻，以及不由自己兴奋起来的感情而不停颤抖的嘴唇，用力吸吮。他能感受到红警越来越剧烈的火种跳动，怀里的TF原来紧闭的嘴唇开始松弛，舌头也战战兢兢地伸了过来。储藏间外面的磁砖地上不停地有匆匆忙忙走路的声音。  
红警的发声器里溢出一声无法忍耐的呻吟。  
消防车抬起头，打开自己的面板，露出早已挺立的输出管。“快来，宝贝，它都等不及你了……”  
红警含着清洗液的光镜露出羞耻的表情，他懦弱地眨着光镜，用纤细的手指握住消防车已经肿胀的管子，慢慢地含住，舔了上去。消防车主动地前后温柔地移动身体，抚着红警的头雕，发出满足的叹息。红警的光镜变得朦胧起来，漂亮的机体因过度地兴奋，头灯不停地闪着。  
红警的舌头软软地扫过管身的突起，在最顶端的出口处停留了下来。他舔舐着顶端下方的环状沟，舌尖描绘着粗大的形状。电解液从他的嘴里流了下来，弄得消防车的输出管粘腻腻的。  
消防车感受到极大的陶醉感，觉得全身酥麻，勉强用尽全力才能站稳。他忘情地哼了几声，忽然将身体向后退，然后把红警的机体拉起来，迅速地扯掉他的对接面板。  
“饶了我吧……”红警的后背撑在墙上，声音还没有蚊子的声音大。  
“已经这样了，还说不要吗？”消防车把手伸到红警的接口里，那里面又紧又热，简直让他舒服极了。  
被摸到湿淋淋的地方，红警不由得微微发出啜泣声，还保留有粉嫩颜色的接口，看起来就像处机一样羞涩的对消防车敞开着，看在消防车的眼里，觉得更性感。  
“啊……不要……”消防车抱起红警的双腿，对准自己的输出管，让红警狠狠地坠进自己的双腿之间。红警被这突然的冲击震到，他浑身颤抖，伏在消防车的肩甲上，接口被迫做着配合的动作。  
他的接收器边被迫听着消防车一句一句色情的话语，正在脸红，忽然感到备用接口那里伸进了东西。“不，消防车，我求你了，不要……”红警输出管的顶端开始流出透明的液体，消防车的手指就着润滑液不断地进出他的备用接口，红警不由得发出难耐的声音。  
“不要？”消防车故意放慢了速度。  
“不是……”红警把头雕埋进消防车胸前的车窗里。“不要……不要停……”  
红警长长地呻吟着，不满地扭动着机体，企图更紧地收缩备用接口，以挽留消防车的手指。  
消防车爱死了因受不了爱欲煎熬而柔弱如水的红警。  
他再也忍不住，低吼一声，加快了大力抽插的速度，同时用力咬住红警脖颈的线路。  
醍醐灌顶般强劲的甜美冲击直达火种，令红警循环急促，柔软的身驱好像被一波巨大的狂浪卷起似地泛满了异样的浮游感，有一种要被抛上空的错觉。  
“啊啊……消防车！”  
红警的机体开始因爲兴奋泛起粉红的颜色，全身的装甲也开始不受控制地颤抖了。他开始无法抑制地发出一声高过一声的欣喜的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅扭动起来。  
门外不远处，有走路的声音传来。  
在听到声音的同一瞬间，红警不由得发出由于清洗液和电解液而粘粘糊糊中拼命散热的奇怪声音。从来没有尝试过的巨大快感像暴风雨一样席卷了他。他的光学镜猛地变成亮白色，随后软软地瘫倒在消防车的身上，便迅速下线了。


End file.
